Cinta Tak Pernah Salah
by Sakura Hanami
Summary: Cinta dapat memilih mana yang menjadi pelabuhan terakhirnya. Tak peduli dengan penghianatan, kesalah pahaman, atau ketidak cocokan yang terjadi tetap saja cinta akan kembali pada tempatnya. Karena cinta tak pernah salah dan aku tidak bisa begitu saja percaya akan asumsi itu/Rnr Please/.


Summary:

Cinta dapat memilih mana yang menjadi pelabuhan terakhirnya. Tak peduli dengan penghianatan, kesalah pahaman, atau ketidak cocokan yang terjadi tetap saja cinta akan kembali pada tempatnya. Karena cinta tak pernah salah dan aku tidak bisa begitu saja percaya akan asumsi itu/Rnr Please/.

_._

_._

_._

_Cinta tak pernah salah._

_Itulah apa yang sering para perangkai kata indah selalu katakan._

_Tapi bagaimana jika aku menyangkalnya?_

_._

_._

This Fic for

Andi Jason

.

.

.

Naruto by Masashi Kismoto

Cinta Tak Pernah Salah

By Sakura Hanami

.

.

.

Sabaku Gaara

Sakura Haruno

Matsuri

With:

Uzumaki Naruto

And

Uchiha Sasuke

.

.

.

Angst, Romance, Rate T, AU, Miss Typo, Etc.

Happy Reading

And

Dont't Forget to Give Your Review^^

.

.

.

_Aku hanya selalu berpikiran kalau semuanya pasti baik-baik saja._

Sebuah kilat yang dihasilakan dari lampu blitz kamera handphone beresolusi tinggi milik Gaara mengabadikan gambar sebuah kue bertuliskan 'Selamat Ulang Tahun Sakura' dengan lilin berbentuk angka 21 menancap diatasnya.

Dia tersenyum tipis memandang foto di handphone putihnya sebelum menekan simbol amplop di pojok kiri bawah layar touchscreennya. Dalam waktu singkat foto kue ulang tahun itu lenyap digantikan dengan gambar seorang gadis berambut gulali yang tengah tersenyum manis.

Sedetik kemudian satu-satunya tombol di handphone itu mengedipkan cahaya putih disertai dengan sebuah pemberitahuan akan MMS-nya yang sudah terkirim. Dengan menghela napas puas dia masukkan benda elektronik itu kedalam saku celana jinsnya.

Gaara mengulurkan kedua tangannya untuk mengangkat kue ulang tahun berukuran sedang itu.

Diposisikanlah kue itu setinggi dagunya.

Dia tersenyum tipis lagi.

"Otanjoubi omodetou, Sakura."

Dalam satu tiupan singkat diiringi doanya dalam hati, dua lilin di atas kedua angka itu padam. Yang berulang tahun memang bukan dia, tapi tak apa kan memanjatkan doa mewakili Sakura? Doa untuk kebaikan gadis yang jauh di Konoha sana atau...

...Doa untuk dirinya sendiri?

Siapa peduli? Yang penting semua demi kebaikannya dengan gadis itu.

Gaara membawa kue itu masuk ke dapur dimana sudah ada seorang gadis berambut coklat sebahu yang duduk di salah satu kursi meja makan.

Gadis itu duduk sambil bertopangkan dagu dengan kedua tangannya. Tampangnya yang bosan langsung berubah sumringah kala Gaara masuk ke tempat dia menunggu pemuda merah itu sedari tadi.

"Apa kita sudah bisa makan kuenya sekarang?" Tanya gadis itu bersemangat.

Kini posisi duduknya sudah menegak. Kedua tangan yang menyangga dagunya sudah terlipat rapi diatas meja.

Gaara mengambil waktu untuk mengeluarkan kue lain yang sama dengan kue ulang tahun tadi dari kulkas setelah memasukkan kue yang dibawanya ke dalam sana.

"Ya, siapkan piringmu."

Kedua bola mata Matsuri berbinar cerah begitu Gaara meletakkan kue lain itu di meja.

"Aku sudah menyiapkannya dari tadi."

Gaara mendengus menahan tawa ketika menyadari dua buah piring kecil berserta garpu kecil telah tersedia dihadapan Matsuri dan juga diseberangnya. Lebih tepatnya, ditempat dia biasa duduk.

"Biarkan aku memotongnya Nii-san."

Gadis itu segera mengambil pisau pemotong kue yang juga telah disiapkannya dan mulai memotong kue berselimutkan coklat itu menjadi beberapa bagian.

"Arigato." Ucap Gaara setelah duduk di kursinya.

Sembari menunggu Matsuri menyelesaikan kegiatannya, Gaara menyempatkan diri untuk kembali mengecek handphonenya.

Tak ada pesan masuk seperti yang diharapkannya. Layar handphone itu hanya menampilkan foto seorang gadis berambut gulali yang tengah tersenyum manis. Lama Gaara memandangi foto yang dijadikan wallpapernya itu, hingga tanpa sadar membuat ibu jari kirinya begerak mengusap pipi gadis di foto.

Sementara itu disisi meja makan, tanpa Gaara sadari, Matsuri melihat apa yang tengah dilakukan kakak sepupunya itu dalam sela-sela kegiatannya memotong kue. Mencoba untuk tak acuh, Matsuri memilih untuk semakin menundukkan kepalanya.

Dia tahu apa yang tengah dirasakan dan dipikirkan kakaknya hanya dari melihat ekspresi datar pemuda itu. Ekspresi datar yang sesungguhnya menyimpan banyak sekali rasa.

Lagi dan lagi, dada Matsuri terasa sesak. Dimatanya, raut tak berekspresi Gaara dengan tatapan mata penuh lara itu terlihat dua kali lipat lebih menyakitkan daripada raut dinginnya saat ibunda tercintanya meninggal lima tahun silam.

.

.

.

_Aku hanya berpikir bahwa apa yang orang lain katakan tentangmu adalah salah._

"Itadakimasu."

Pekik girang Matsuri menyadarkan Gaara dari lamunannya. Cepat-cepat dia masukkan kembali hanphonenya ke saku celana.

"Itadakimasu." Ucapnya pelan.

Rasa manis coklat dari kue yang telah Matsuri sediakan langsung membuat perutnya mual. Tapi diurungkan niatnya yang ingin melangkah ke kamar mandi untuk memuntahkan apa yang ada dalam mulutnya karena dia ingat akan Matsuri.

Adik sepupunya yang sudah bersusah payah membuatkan kue-ulang-tahun-untuk-makan-sendiri-ini mampu menahan dirinya untuk tetap bertahan duduk di kursi dan menelan benda manis ini dengan enggan. Selain itu, kalau dia benar-benar memuntahkannya dia tidak akan sanggup dibayang-bayangi wajah kecewa Sakura.

Kekasihnya itu juga suka membuat kue. Sama seperti Matsuri. Tidak memakan kue ini dan melihat wajah kecewa Matsuri, sama saja dengan melihat wajah kecewa Sakura secara langsung. Dan dia paling tidak ingin melihat ekspresi seperti Sakura yang seperti itu walau tidak dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

"Bagaimana rasanya nii-san? Apakah terlalu manis?"

Gaara menggeleng pelan, "Tidak, pas kok." Padahal dalam hatinya, "Tahun depan buat lagi yang seperti ini ya?"

Dapat dilihat Gaara dahi Matsuri yang berkerut heran.

"Apa tidak bosan makan tiramissu terus? Sekali-sekali buat yang pisang bagaimana? Yang itu juga enak lho."

Gaara menunduk untuk memotong kuenya dengan garpu.

"Sakura tidak suka rasa pisang."

Gaara menyuap potongan kuenya tanpa memandang Matsuri lagi. Dia tidak ingin mendapati raut sedih gadis itu seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya di saat mereka merayakan ulang tahun Sakura berdua saja.

Katakanlah Gaara seorang pemuda dingin yang irit bicara dan tanpa ekspresi. Tapi jangan lupakan otak jeniusnya yang dapat mengenali perasaan seseorang hanya dari air muka yang ditunjukkan oleh orang tersebut.

Dia bukannya tidak peka sama sekali dan fakta itu hanya diketahui oleh sedikit sekali orang. Yah, pepatah yang mengatakan 'Jangan menilai buku dari sampulnya' sepertinya tidak banyak diaplikasikan ke dalam kehidupan sehari-hari oleh sebagian besar manusia.

"Sekali-kali coba pikirkanlah dirimu sendiri nii-san. Kalau tidak suka makan tiramissu coklat, lebih baik tidak usah nii-san paksakan."

Gaara mendorong kursinya ke belakang dengan cepat.

"Aku sudah selesai. Terima kasih makanannya."

Matsuri masih menundukkan kepalanya walau lima menit telah berlalu sejak Gaara melangkah keluar dapur. Menyisakannya seorang diri dengan separuh tiramissu dipiringnya.

Gadis itu menghela napas. Dia mengangkat wajahnya dan menoleh ke arah wastafel. Terlihatlah piring bekas kakak sepupunya itu makan di kumpulan perkakas dapur lain yang masih kotor. Piring yang menyisakan noda coklat di sana itu entah bagaimana berhasil membuat air mata Matsuri menetes.

Dia berpaling dari sana seraya mengusap likuid bening itu dengan punggung tangan kanannya dengan kasar.

Dia tahu, sekalipun Gaara tidak menyukai tiramissu coklat dan selalu memaksakan diri untuk memakannya dengan dalih karena Sakura—kekasih kakaknya—sangat menyukai makanan itu, tapi tidak pernah sekalipun Gaara menyisakan kue di piringnya. Setiap tahun, piring yang sama itu selalu kosong dan berakhir di wastafel.

Kakaknya itu sangat baik. Terlalu baik malah. Baik untuknya maupun untuk gadis yang sangat disayanginya. Beruntung sekali Sakura yang dapat memiliki kakaknya.

Matsuri melanjutkan acara makannya yang sempat tertunda.

Tapi walau begitu, ada suatu rasa tak rela akan hak kepemilikan Sakura terhadap kakaknya. Dia yakin kalau Gaara selalu mebohongi dirinya sendiri. Menyangkal kenyataan yang ada dan pada akhirnya berujung dengan menyakiti dirinya sendiri.

Matsuri menyunggingkan seulas senyum.

"Pecundang yang beruntung, eh?" Gumamnya pelan. Ada nada sinis dalam nada suaranya.

"Nii-san bodoh."

.

.

.

_Aku hanya terus berpikir bahwa fakta ini salah._

Gaara berbaring telentang di ranjangnya. Memandang langit-langit putih diatasnya dalam kegelapan kamar.

Dia tengah memikirkan banyak hal. Meyakinkan perasaannya, menolak apa yang ada dan terus berlari dalam suatu kebenaran semu.

Suara ponselnya yang berada di meja kecil disamping tempat tidur membuat dia tersentak. Layar ponselnya berkedip-kedip tanda ada sebuah pesan masuk. Dengan cepat dia beranjak dan meraih benda itu.

Sorot matanya membiaskan binar bahagia kala mendapati ada sebuah pesan masuk di dalam inboxnya. Apa yang sedari tadi dinantinya datang juga. Sakura membalas pesan MMS-nya, begitulah tebakannya.

Namun, lagi-lagi rasa sakit yang selama setahun belakangan ini selalu mencabik-cabik hatinya kembali hadir berbarengan dengan isi pesan singkat yang terbuka.

From: Sakura Cherry

To: Sasuke-koi

Terima kasih atas kejutannya hari ini Sasuke-kun. Aku sangat senang sekali. Ini adalah ulang tahun paling berkesan selama dua puluh satu tahun hidupku. Terima kasih atas segalanya. Aku mencintaimu.

Selamat malam, Sasuke-kun.

Mimpi yang indah ya.

Recieved:

23:45:18

Today

From Message Hacker Application

Software by OrangeDobe

Tanpa sadar Gaara meremas kuat handphonenya. Sorot mata senangnya di menit lalu telah menggelap seiring dengan rasa panas yang menjalari dadanya.

Handphonenya kembali berbunyi. Ada pesan baru lagi yang masuk. Sesuai dugaannya dan kembali rasa sakit itu terasa dua kali lipat lebih merajam dari sebelumnya. Ditambah lagi dengan rasa panas yang dengan perlahan semakin memenuhi rongga dadanya.

From: Sasuke-koi

To: Sakura Cherry

Aku senang kamu menyukainya. Selamat malam dan tidurlah yang nyenyak. Aku juga mencintaimu.

Recieved:

23:46:16

Today

From Message Hacker Aplication

Software by OrangeDobe

.

.

.

_Walau aku tahu aku telah ditampar sedemikian kejamnya, tapi entah bagaimana aku tetap keras kepala._

"Gaara coba lihat! Aku menciptakan aplikasi yang bisa menyadap sms orang lain!"

Suara berisik Uzumaki Naruto lah yang pertama kali menyambut pemuda berambut merah itu ketika dia mendorong pintu ruang kerja Naruto.

"Cara kerja aplikasi ini dengan mengirimkan sms orang lain dari ponsel orang yang disadap ke inbox ponselmu yang diinstal aplikasi ini tanpa orang yang kita sadap tahu. Singkatnya, ini aplikasi untuk memata-matai seseorang. Keren kan?!" Jelas Naruto secara singkat tentang temuannya itu tanpa Gaara minta.

Sedangkan yang dijelaskan justru menyodorkan map biru ditangannya kehadapan Naruto yang masih sibuk memencet-mencet layar handphonenya.

"Berhenti bermain-main, Naruto." Tegur Gaara seraya menaruh map ditangannya di meja Naruto setelah semenit tangan itu menggantung di udara.

"Aku tidak sedang bermain-main?!" Tukas Naruto tidak terima. Dia berpaling pada Gaara yang masih menatapnya datar.

Kedua iris sapphire milik Naruto pun menangkap bayang map berwarna biru di atas mejanya.

Sedetik setelahnya, pemuda jabrik itu justru mendengus kesal kala mendapati tulisan 'profil Sabaku Corp' di atas map itu.

"Ayolah Gaara, jangan merecokiku dengan ururan bisnis kita di saat aku menemukan terobosan baru di dunia IT. Lupakanlah sejenak masalah bisnis dan bantu aku menguji coba aplikasi yang baru saja kubuat ini." Alibi Naruto sembari menggiring Gaara menuju sofanya.

Gaara tidak ikut melempar pantatnya ke sofa seperti Naruto yang sudah terlebih dahulu duduk di kursi krem itu. Dia tetap berdiri dengan ekspresi dinginnya. Masih menghujani Naruto dengan sorot mata datarnya.

"Bisakah sehari ini saja kita tidak membicarakan soal bisnis? Duduklah dan mari kita lewatkan waktu di luar urusan ekonomi sejenak seperti waktu kuliah dulu."

Perkataan Naruto itu memmbuat ingatan Gaara terlempar ke waktu tiga tahun silam. Ke masa-masa dia dan Naruto masih menjadi mahasiswa jurusan Manajemen di Konoha University.

Sebentuk senyum tipis tercetak di bibirnya. Dia pun menuruti keinginan Naruto dengan mengambil tempat di seberang sahabatnya itu.

"Nah, begitu dong." Pemuda pirang itu menampilkan deretan gigi-gigi putih nan rapinya.

Gaara mendenguskan tawa sekali, "Kamu masih belum berubah."

Ini merupakan sedikit fakta yang hanya diketahui oleh Gaara seorang. Walau Naruto berkecimpung dalam dunia bisnis dan menjadi manajer utama di Namikaze Business, perusahaan bisnis rintisan ayahnya, diluar dugaan Naruto sangat ahli dalam IT dan telah banyak berkarya dengan aplikasi-aplikasi hacker yang telah diownload oleh ribuan manusia.

Dulu Gaara sempat ragu akan penjurusan yang dipilih Naruto. Tapi melihat prestasinya yang gemilang selama kuliah menelan semua praduga Gaara.

"Itulah hebatnya Uzumaki Naruto." Bangganya sambil menepuk sekali dadanya.

"Pokoknya kamu tidak lupa membaca dan memahami semua informasi dalam map itu." Gaara mengingatkan.

"Tentu asalkan kamu bersedia menjadi tester pertama untuk aplikasi yang baru kubuat ini. Bagaimana?"

Tanpa perlu jawaban persetujuan, Gaara mengeluarkan handphone miliknya dari saku dalam jas hitamnya dan menyerahkannya pada Naruto.

Pemuda pirang itu menerimanya dengan senyum yang semakin terkembang lebar.

"Aku jamin kamu akan sangat berterima kasih setelah aku menginstall aplikasi ini di handphonemu."

Gaara bersedekap dan menyamankan punggungnya di sandaran sofa. Dia berikan Naruto tatapan malas langganannya saat pemuda itu mulai menyinggung soal untungnya penginstalan program ciptaannya.

"Satu jam kemudian kujamin aplikasi mu itu akan terunistall dari ponselku." Ejeknya disertai dengan sebuah senyum miring.

"Aku pasang 5000 ryo." Balas Naruto tak mau kalah.

Detik berikutnya keheningan hadir ditengah-tengah mereka. Naruto sibuk mengutak-atik ponsel Gaara sedangkan si pemilik ponsel menyibukkan diri dengan membaca koran di atas meja yang menjadi pemisah duduk keduanya.

Baru lima menit berlalu, pekikan girang Naruto membuat kegiatan Gaara yang tengah membaca sebuah headline pembunuhan teralih.

"Lihat, aplikasi ini sudah terinstall di handphonemu. Sekarang coba kamu pakai."

Handphone itu pun kembali pada pemiliknya yang disambut dengan kerutan penasaran Gaara. Dia menatap layar ponsel yang ternyata masih membuka aplikasi itu dengan serius.

Gaara pun menjajal konten-konten yang ada, berusaha mempelajarinya ditemani dengan tatapan tak sabar Naruto yang entah sejak kapan telah berpindah duduk. Kini pemuda pirang itu telah berada disamping Gaara.

Rupanya, cara menyambungkan aplikasi ini melalui nomor handphone seseorang yang akan di retas. Maka dari itu, kini Gaara telah masuk ke dalam daftar phonebooknya dan mulai menarik layar ke atas. Menscrool ke bawah dan berhenti pada satu kontak.

"He? Kamu mau memata-matai pacarmu sendiri ya? Pilihan yang tepat." Komentar bercampur godaan dari Naruto ketika ibu jari kiri Gaara menekan tombol 'pilih' pada kontak Sakura.

Aksi coba-coba Gaara itu langsung disambut dengan pemberitahuan mengenai 'penyambungan software pada perangkat yang dipilih' telah sukses dilakukan. Layar ponsel Gaara menampilkan informasi-informasi perangkat sambungan yang telah dipilih disertai dengan sorak bahagia Naruto.

"Nah, tinggal menunggu hasilnya saja. Setelah itu, beritahu aku perkembangannya ya."

Naruto sudah hendak beranjak dari sofa namun suara tanda pesan masuk dari ponsel Gaara membuatnya kembali mendekatkan diri pada pemuda merah itu.

Ekspresi senang langsung tecetak jelas diwajahnya saat mendapati 'hasil' aplikasi karyanya yang ternyata datang lebih cepat dari dugaannya.

Gaara membuka pesan yang memang dari aplikasi hacker Naruto dan seketika itu pula kedua iris hijau susunya melebar. Disebelahnya, Naruto pun sama terkejutnya dengan Gaara.

"Ga-Gaara! Tidak mungkin kan?"

From: Sakura Cherry

To: Sasuke-koi

Sasuke-kun, nanti malam jadi kan? Kamu akan menjemputku jam berapa?"

Recieved:

09:35:06

Today

From Message Hacker Aplication

Software by OrangeDobe

.

.

.

.

"_Gaara? Halo? Gaara, kamu masih disana?"_

Pemuda merah itu mengusap cairan bening di sudut matanya dengan punggung tangan kanannya yang bebas. Dia menjauhkan handphone dari telinganya sejenak untuk menarik napas panjang.

Sekelebat ingatan setahun yang lalu telah kembali membuat rongga dadanya menyempit hingga membuatnya merembeskan air mata. Air mata yang selalu hadir setahun belakangan ini.

"_Gaara.."_

"Aku masih disini Sakura."

Terdengar suara deru napas diseberang. Sakura tengah menghela napas lega.

"_Kukira kamu kenapa. Sedang apa tadi? Kamu tengah memikirkan sesuatu?"_

Gaara mencoba tersenyum. Coba menata perasaannya yang campur aduk agar tidak mempengaruhi suaranya ketika berbicara. Dia tahu Sakura adalah seorang yang perasa dan dia tidak ingin gadis itu tahu apa yang tengah dirasakan batinnya.

"Tidak. Aku cuma mengambil minum tadi."

"_Souka. Untung kamu baik-baik saja. Kukira kamu sakit. Benar tidak apa-apa?"_

Gaara tersenyum kecut. Gadis itu menghawatrikan keadaannya? Yang benar saja.

"Ya. Aku baik-baik saja."

Suasana hening lagi-lagi hadir diantara mereka. Gaara yang memang pendiam jadi bertambah sunyi saja karena pikirannya yang tak tentu arah, sedangkan Sakura yang berkepribadian lebih banyak bicara darinya entah kenapa kali ini jadi membisu juga.

"Sakura."

"Ya Gaara-kun?"

Ada jeda selama lima detik sebelum Gaara membuka mulut dan mengatakan suatu kalimat yang membuat Sakura terhenyak diseberang sana.

"Apa kamu mencintaiku?"

Gadis itu tak langsung menjawab. Dia justru tengah sibuk menikmati sensasi perih di dadanya.

Perasaan bersalah dan berdosa yang selalu sama setahun belakangan ini membuat tubuhnya kembali gemetar. Perlahan-lahan, cairan bening dari kelopak matanya turun menderas melewati dagunnya dan berakhir di atas seprei putih dibawahnya.

"Sangat, Gaara-kun."

_Apakah benar?_

Gaara menutup kedua matanya dengan sebuah senyum pedih di wajahnya.

"Aku juga Sakura. Aishiteru."

.

.

.

.

Malam ini, ditempat yang berpuluh-puluh kilometer jauhnya dari tempat Gaara. Di sebuah apartemen di lantai delapan belas, Haruno Sakura mengisak hebat di atas tempat tidurnya dengan wajah tersembunyi dibalik bantal.

Menangisi perbuatannya dan menangisi kekasihnya. Dan sama seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, apabila perasaan tertekan itu kembali mencekiknya, hanya ada satu tempat dan satu orang yang dapat menghapuskan semua itu.

Dengan gerakan cepat dia beranjak dari ranjangnya dan meraih jaket kulit hitam yang tergantung dibelakang pintu kamarnya. Tak lupa dengan kunci mobil diatas meja riasnya juga handphone birunya yang ikut dibawa serta.

Sama seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, dia mengemudikan mobilnya menuju apartemen Uchiha Sasuke untuk mencari pelarian dalam diri pemuda yang menjadi pihak ketiga dalam hubungannya bersama Gaara.

Pihak ketiga yang sebenarnya tidak dianggap sebagai sosok yang spesial di hatinya. Pihak ketiga yang hadir karena sebatas rasa kasihannya.

.

.

.

_Bagaimana bisa setega itu kamu bermain api dibelakangku?_

"Apa ini keputusan yang tepat Matsuri?"

Gadis berambut coklat itu menengadahkan wajahnya dari layar laptopnya ke arah Gaara yang duduk diseberangnya. Ada keraguan membayangi wajah kakak sepupunya itu.

Matsuri tersenyum kemudian kembali mengetik naskah calon novelnya.

"Memang mau bagaimana lagi?"

Dia menekan tombol enter dan paragraf dalam ketikannya berganti kebawah.

"Cepat lamar dia sebelum Uchiha itu merebutnya nii-san." Ucap Matsuri sambil menghujani Gaara dengan tatapan berapi-apinya.

Gaara menunduk. Memandangi kotak beludru merah yang berisikan sebuah cincin perak bermata satu di sana. Perlahan tapi pasti, sorot matanya yang semula berkabut bimbang berubah dingin dan menusuk. Sarat akan kebencian dan kemarahan.

Entah apa yang membuat Gaara berekspresi sedemikian sadisnya, Matsuri pun tak tahu. Tanpa sadar gadis itu bergidik.

"Ni..Nii-san."

Gaara tak bergeming. Dia masih terus menatap lurus cincin itu dengan sorot yang belum berubah.

"Nii-san kenapa?"

Gerakan cepat tangan Gaara yang menutup kotak itu mengagetkan Matsuri. Dengan kepala yang masih menunduk, dia memasukan kotak itu kedalam saku celananya.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Kenapa melihatku seperti itu?"

Ekspresi Gaara sungguh membingungkan Matsuri. Kini, kakaknya itu telah kembali ke raut datarnya yang biasa.

Air muka seramnya beberapa menit yang lalu hilang tak berbekas. Seolah Gaara tak pernah menampilkan ekspresi seperti itu selain wajah datarnya yaang seolah menjadi trademarknya. Sosok anehnya yang tadi seperti tidak pernah ada.

"Tidak. Maaf, kukira tadi aku melihat Nii-san marah."

Gaara mendengus geli.

"Marah karena?"

Matsuri menunduk. Kemudian dengan suaraa lirih takut-takut, dijawabnyalah pertanyaan Gaara.

"Ka-karena saranku."

Sekarang gantian Gaara yang menunduk dan hal itu membuat perasaan Matsuri jadi ketar-ketir. Dia tak pernah bisa menebak dengan tepat apa yang tengah dipikirkan kakak sepupunya ini walau mereka sudah tinggal bersama sejak kecil.

Permasalahannya ada pada sikap dan sifat kakaknya yang terkesan cuek dan tak peduli, ditambah dengan wajah datarnya yang semakin membuat Matsuri kebingungan membaca perasaan pemuda itu.

Saat ini dia hanya mampu berdoa semoga saja kakaknya itu tidak tersinggung karena ucapan dan sarannya untuk segera melamar Sakura disituasi hubungan tak sehat mereka. Dia tidak akan berani menemui kakaknya kalau Gaara benar-benar marah.

"Tidak. Saran mu ada benarnya juga. Terima Kasih."

Matsuri tertegun begitu mendapati senyum tipis Gaara. Perasaan takutnya pun menguap seketika dan otomatis dia menghembuskan napas lega yang cukup panjang. Sejak kapan dia menahan napas?

"Kukira kakak bakal marah." Matsuri terkekeh canggung sembari menggaruk pelipisnya yang mendadak gatal.

.

.

.

_Kini, apakah salah jika aku memiliki perasaan yang selama ini mati-matian juga kusangkal?_

Matsuri terlihat sangat serius merangkai tiap untai kalimat untuk menggambarkan tiap kejadian khayalan dalam benaknya.

Kedua alisnya bertaut, iris matanya hanya peduli pada layar laptopnya dan jari-jari tangannya mengetik dengan lincah diatas tuts-tuts huruf di atas keyboard.

Dia tidak mempedulikan keadaan sekitar. Terbukti dari moccachino yang tadi dipesannya telah mendingin dan ketidaktahuannya akan perhatian Gaara diseberang yang sedari tadi terus tertuju padanya.

Mereka berdua tengah berada disebuah cafe di taman pusat Konoha untuk menghabiskan weekend. Rutinitas langganan kedua sepupu jauh ini.

Pembicaraan antara keduanya terputus sampai di topik mengenai niat Gaara untuk melamar Sakura.

Dan selanjutnya sampai menit ini, dapat dilihat Matsuri yang serius mengetik.

Tak acuhnya Matsuri itulah yang entah bagaimana mampu menghipnotis Gaara untuk terus memandang wajahnya.

Pada saat itulah ingatan Gaara melayang kembali pada kejadian tiga hari yang lalu. Disaat mereka berdua ke toko perhiasan dan gadis itu ikut memilihkan cincin yang akan diserahkannya kepada Sakura. Dengan semangat, dia berceloteh panjang kali lebar kali tinggi mengenai filosofi cincin tunangan.

"_Apabila seorang gadis memakai cincin tunangan dari kekasihnya, itu tandanya gadis itu telah terikat dengan calon pasangan hidupnya."_

Bahkan Matsuri lah yang memberikan saran untuk memillih model cincinnya.

"_Sakura-chan gadis yang sederhana. Cincin dengan satu permata yang tak terlalu besar kurasa cocok untuknya. Kujamin dia pasti senang menerima cincin ini."_

Bukannya Gaara tidak tahu selera Sakura, tapi dia takut apabila dia yang meilihkan cincin itu maka nantinya Sakura tidak akan suka.

"_Seorang gadis yang mencintai pasangannya pasti akan menerima apapun yang diberikan kekasihnya dengan senang hati."_

Tapi tetap saja, Gaara tidak percaya diri. Maka dari itu dia mengajak serta Matsri ke toko perhiasan.

Sejenak Gaara tercenung. Perkataan terakhir Matsuri yang terakhir kembali bergema dalam kepalanya.

"_Seorang gadis yang mencintai pasangannya pasti akan menerima apapun yang diberikan kekasihnya dengan senang hati."_

Heh?

Seorang gadis yang mencintai pasangannya?

Setelah apa yang telah gadis itu lakukan, apa itu masih bisa disebut dengan 'mencintai pasangannya?'

Menggelikan.

Lalu? Kenapa dia masih ingin melamar gadis yang sudah jelas-jelas menghianati cintanya?

Ingatannya kembali melayang pada tanggal 28 Maret. Malam dimana Sakura berulang tahun. Malam dimana dia dan Matsuri memakan kue tiramissu coklat yang lagi-lagi diakhiri dengan perdebatan mereka.

"_Sekali-kali coba pikirkanlah dirimu sendiri nii-san. Kalau tidak suka makan tiramissu coklat, lebih baik tidak usah nii-san paksakan."_

Kenapa dia tetap memakan kue manis itu? Karena Sakura menyukainya.

Ya.

Karena Sakura akan kecewa apabila dia tidak memakan kue kesukaan gadis gulali itu. Wajah kecewanya pasti akan terefleksi melalui Matsuri. Melihat Matsuri kecewa sama saja dengan melihat Sakura kecewa.

Itulah yang selama ini diyakininya. Tapi...

Gaara mengerjabkan matanya sekali.

.

.

.

.

Gaara kembali kedapur untuk mengambil segelas air tak lama setelah perdebatannya dengan Matsuri soal tiramissu itu. Langkahnya tertahan karena melihat siluet tubuh sepupunya yang masih duduk dikursi yang sama.

_Apa yang dilakukannya disini?_

Gaara merapatkan tubuhnya ke sisi dinding sebelah kiri. Mengamati kegiatan Matsuri yang tertunduk. Coba mengenyahkan pikiran-pikiran buruknya, dia bermaksud melangkah lagi dengan mengacuhkan keberadaan Matsuri. Tapi lagi-lagi laju kakinya tertahan saat dilihatnya kepala gadis itu mendongak.

Kedua iris jade Gaara membelalak melihat aliran air mata yang keluar dari iris gadis itu. Matsuri menoleh ke arah wastafel dimana banyak sekali perkakas dapur yang kotor di sana dengan mata basah.

Tatapannya begitu menyayat hati. Baru kali ini Gaara melihat sorot mata Matsuri yang begitu sedih.

Tak ayal, dia kesulitan bernapas saat mengetahui apa yang tengah dipandangi Matsuri di tumpukan peralatan kotor itu.

Gaara menyandarkan punggungnya yang mendadak melemas ke dinding disebelahnya.

_Gomen, Matsuri._

"Pecundang yang beruntung, eh?"

Gaara dapat mendengar gumaman sinis gadis itu. Gumaman yang menyiratkan nada pilu dalam kesinisannya.

"Nii-san bodoh."

Kalimat Matsuri yang selanjutnya terdengar sangat jelas ditelinga Gaara walau dia tahu gadis itu tengah berujar pelan.

Kalimat yang sangat menohoknya. Membuat tenggorokannya tercekat dan semakin sulit untuk dibuat bernapas.

Malam itu Gaara kembali ke kamarnya dengan satu kesedihan lain di hatinya. Melihat adiknya menangis telah mampu membuatnya menyalahkan diri sendiri puluhan kali lebih banyak dari tidak memakan kue buatannya.

.

.

.

.

"Matsuri, menikahlah denganku."

Gerakan jari-jari tangan Matsuri berhenti. Dengan gerakan pelan dia menengadahkan wajah _shock_-nya pada Gaara.

"Apa?"

"Menikahlah denganku." Ulang Gaara.

Gadis itu mengerjab-ngerjabkan matanya. Berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya yang tiba-tiba saja jatuh.

Apa dia salah dengar?

Tidak.

Gaara bahkan telah mengucapkannya dua kali.

Apa ini ilusi?

Tidak.

Dia dapat merasakan debaran jantungnya yang tiba-tiba menggila.

Pasti kakak sepupunya itu bercanda.

Tidak juga.

Dia mengenal Gaara hampir sembilan belas tahun umurnya. Dia sangat mengenal pribadi pemuda itu luar dalam. Dan lihatlah, kakak sepupunya itu kini menatapnya lurus dan sangat serius.

Tidak mungkin.

Gaara sangat mencintai Sakura. Cinta mati!

Dia pun teringat satu fakta janggal dari fakta-fakta di atas. Fakta yang sempat terlupakan olehnya, yaitu cinta kakaknya pada Sakura,

Dia mengenal Gaara sangat baik, jadi dia pun tahu kalau perasaan pemuda itu ada pada siapa. Lalu apa maksudnya ini?

"Maaf tapi aku baru menyadari satu hal."

Gaara menunduk untuk mengambil napas sejenak sebelum dia kembali mengangkat wajahnya. Menampakkan suatu keyakinan yang kuat disana. Keyakinan yang mampu menyentakkan Matsuri akan kebulatan hati pemuda itu dari sinar matanya.

"Aku mungkin tidak bisa menyampaikannya dengan benar. Tapi..."

Gaara berhenti sejenak. Memikirkan kembali tentang siapa yang sebenarnya paling berarti dalam hidupnya selama ini.

"...Selama melihat kamu gembira maka akupun ikut gembira dan itu bukan karena aku seolah melihat Sakura yang juga ikut bergembira. Tapi karena memang kebahagiaanmulah yang selama ini selalu ku utamakan."

_Benar. Malam disaat Mtasuri menangis itulah aku baru menyadari apa yang selama ini begitu penting buatku._

Gaara meraih tangan kanan Matsuri yang berada diatas meja. Membawanya dalam sebuah genggaman lembut. Disaat yang bersamaan, tangan Gaara yang terbebas meraih kotak beludru merah dalam saku celanya, membuka kotak itu dan mengeluarkan isinya.

"Nii-san..."

Cincin yang Matsuri kira akan tersemat di jari manis tangan Sakura kini telah terpasang di jari manisnya sendiri.

Tapi entah kenapa, dia tidak bisa merasa senang. Dia tidak merasa gembira sama sekali. Air matanya memang jatuh namun dia tahu kalau itu bukanlah air mata kebahagiaan. Ada rasa menusuk yang jauh lebih nyeri di daerah dada sebelah kirinya dibandingkan saat Gaara membuatnya menangis malam itu.

Gaara tidak tahu dan mengira Matsuri menangis bahagia. Pemuda berumur dua puluh tiga tahun itu tersenyum dan meremas pelan jemari Matsuri.

"Aku mencintaimu. Maukah kamu..."

Kalimat Gaara masuk kembali ke dalam tenggorokannya saat mendapati sosok gadis bersurai merah muda berdiri tak jauh dibelakang kursi Matsuri.

Gaara membatu ditempat dengan kekagetan luar biasa kentara di wajahnya.

"Sakura..."

Gadis yang Gaara panggil itu langsung berbalik dan berlari keluar menembus hujan tanpa mempedulikan seorang wanita yang ditabraknya di pintu masuk cafe.

Gaara tak beranjak sesenti pun dari tempatnya. Tubuhnya gemetar diikuti dengan wajahnya yang memucat. Tangannya yang masih menggenggam lembut jemari Matsuri kini justru mengerat. Sedangkan Matsuri semakin terisak di tempatnya dengan posisi yang masih tetap sama. Tidak berbalik ke tempat di mana Sakura menghilang. Tangis yang memilukan.

Gaara menunduk. Semakin lama semakin rendah sampai wajahnya tersembunyi dibalik tangan kirinya yang terlipat. Genggaman tangannya pada Matsuri telah telepas dan kini tangan itu hanya terkulai lemas di atas meja.

Dia memejamkan kedua matanya dengan air mata yang menetes dalam jumlah lebih dari satu dalam kebisuannya.

_Sakura menangis ya?_

Sebelum gadis musim semi itu berbalik, Gaara yakin kalau dia melihat air mata yang menganak sungai di pipi gadis itu.

_Matsuri juga menangis._

Sekali lagi, Gaara bukanlah pria bodoh. Dia bisa membedakan yang manakah tangis bahagia dan yang mana pula tangis kecewa. Hanya saja, dia terlalu pengecut untuk mengetahuinya.

_Aku sudah membuat dua orang yang kusayang menangis._

'Dua orang yang kamu sayang? Mana yang paling kamu sayang diantara mereka?' Tanya sebuah suara dari dalam hatinya. Sisi kecil dalam dirinya.

_Keduanya_.

'Serakah, semua manusia hanya berhak atas satu orang. Yang mana yang paling kamu sayang?'

Tak ada jawaban.

'Pikirkanlah. Jangan sampai kamu salah memilih.'

Pada saat itulah dia merasakan sebuah benda bulat dan tangan seseorang yang menggenggam tangan kanannya.

Diangkatlah kepalanya dan disana Matsuri menyunggingkan seulas senyum.

"Jangan bohongi perasaanmu sendiri nii-san."

Gaara tergugu.

Matsuri pun tersenyum lagi.

"Pergi dan kejarlah dia Nii-san."

Pancaran ketulusan tampak nyata dari kedua iris Matsuri yang masih tergenangi air.

Detik berikutnya, Matsuri tersenyum sangat lebar hingga kedua matanya menypit saat Gaara berlari melewatinya.

.

.

.

"Jadi begitu?"

Sakura mengangguk pelan sebagai jawabannya atas pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Maaf, ternyata aku tidak bisa mengabaikannya."

Pemuda berambut gelap itu hanya memandang lurus Sakura yang masih tertunduk. Ada sebentuk kekecewaan mengabuti kedua iris onyx-nya yang datar.

"Maaf karena aku tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke memejamkan matanya yang memerih. Berusaha menahan gejolak emosinya yang hampir meledak.

Bagaimanapun sejak awal, dia tahu resikonya. Dia tahu apa yang akan terjadi dan dia tahu bahwa hati gadis musim semi dihadapannya ini memang tak kan pernah ada untuknya.

Harusnya dia tidak usah memaksakan kehendaknya untuk menjalani hubungan yang berat sebelah ini.

Sasuke membuka kedua kelopak matanya.

Tapi dia tidak menyesal. Meski hanya untuk sesaat, dia sudah cukup menikmati kebersamaannya dengan gadis ini. Maka dari itu, dia bisa menyunggingkan seulas senyum tipis meski itu berat.

"Tidak apa-apa Sakura. Bukankah ini sudah menjadi perjanjian kita?"

Sakura mendongak cepat. Terdiam memandang Sasuke dengan raut menyesal sekaligus tak percaya.

Bagaimana bisa Sasuke berucap sesantai itu disaat hatinya hancur lebur begini?

Juga senyumnya itu. Seolah-olah dia berusaha tetap terlihat tegar di tengah kegalauan perasaannya.

Melihat kondisi Sasuke tak ayal membuat rasa tak enak hati semakin menekan Sakura.

"Jangan memandangku seperti itu. Aku tidak membencimu, tenang saja."

Betapa harusnya kamu bersyukur terhadap Kami sama atas sikap pengertian Sasuke, Sakura.

"Harusnya aku tidak memaksamu untuk menjadi pacarku di saat aku tahu kamu sangat menyayangi Gaara."

Tak sampai lima detik usai kalimat Sasuke berakhir, Sakura telah berbanjir air mata.

"Sudah jangan menangis. Kamu tidak perlu merasa bersalah."

Sasuke meraih kedua tangan Sakura yang berada di atas meja dan membawanya dalam genggaman hangatnya.

"Terima kasih untuk semuanya."

Sakura justru semakin terisak medengar penuturan Sasuke.

"Sekarang kamu bisa pergi ke tempat dia berada, Sakura. Aku selalu menyayangimu."

Entah terlalu bodoh atau bagaimana, seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang terkenal sebagai direktur cabang Uchiha Corp di Amegakure, rela mengorbankan perasaannya sendiri demi cinta tak berbalasnya pada Haruno Sakura hanya demi kebahagiaan sesaatnya untuk memiliki gadis itu.

Yah, cinta memang gila. Benar kan?

.

.

.

_Ya, cinta memang gila dan itulah yang kini juga kurasakan._

Sakura berhenti berlari.

Dia sudah sampai pada batas maksimal kemampuannya berlari dan rasa pegal nan linu mendera kedua kakiknya. Sekujur tubuhnya gemetar dan dia sudah tidak mempunyai tenaga lagi meski sekedar untuk berjalan ke halte di sebelah kirinya untuk berteduh.

Tubuhnya merosot ke bawah dan berakhir dengan terduduknya dia dengan lemas di bawah guyuran hujan.

Sakura menunduk dengan mata terpejam. Bahunya naik turun seolah dia kesusahan bernapas dan memang begitulah kenyataannya.

Rongga dadanya menyempit. Tenggorokannya serasa terbakar dan tubuhnya yang basah kuyup membuat semua persendiannya nyeri. Tidak tanggung-tanggung, nyerinya terasa sampai ke hati.

Sakura menarik kedua tangannya yang gemetar menuju dadanya. Mempersatukan keduanya disana dan meremas kain blus bagian kiri hijau toskanya dengan kuat.

Apabila di dengarkan dengan lebih seksama, dapat ditangkap suara raungan tangisnya yang beradu dengan suara derasnya hujan.

Rupanya, ada seorang lagi yang patah hati sekarang.

Tentu saja.

Siapa yang tidak akan sakit hati di saat dia sudah memantapkan hati untuk kembali ke Konoha, meninggalkan pekerjaannya hanya untuk mempercayakan hidupnya pada satu-satunya orang yang menjadi masa depannya, tapi ternyata, dia justru di suguhi aksi melamar pelabuhan terakhir hatinya terhadap gadis lain?!

Terlebih gadis itu ternyata adalah adik sepupunya yang telah dianggapnya sebagai adik kandungnya sendiri?!

Sungguh pemadangan yang epik untuk menghancurkan hatinya.

Nah, kalau sudah begini bagaimana?

Menyesal?

Ayolah?! Buat cerita yang lebih menarik lagi dengan tidak menyesal di akhir.

Contohlah Sasuke yang tidak menyesal sama sekali.

Marah?

Coba pikir, untuk berdiri saja gadis ini sudah tak mampu bagaimana bisa marah dengan mengencangkan urat leher begitu?

Lagipula, siapa yang akan dimarahi?

Gaara?

Kenapa justru memarahi pemuda yang telah kamu permainkan?

Matsuri?

Hei?! Wajar dong kalau Gaara tertarik padanya karena kamu tidak pernah ada untuk Gaara.

Kamu sibuk menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan pemuda Uchiha itu, sedangkan Gaara selalu ditemani oleh Matsuri dalam dukanya akan kelakuan nakalnya.

Lalu apa?

Minta maaf?

_Gaara pasti tidak akan memaafkanku._

Nah itu sudah tahu?!

Maaf untukmu mungkin sudah tidak ada lagi.

Terlihat dari sorot mata Gaara kan?

Lihat.

Dia memandangmu dengan begitu dingin dan menusuk. Kalau memang benar dia masih sayang padamu, dia tidak mungkin hanya berdiri mematung di depanmu seperti sekarang ini.

Kalau dia memang benar masih peduli padamu, dia pasti akan langsung memelukmu yang berhujan-hujanan ria begini.

Sekarang? Dua Cuma berdiri di depanmu, kan?

Dia datang menyusulmu hanya untuk mengejekmu. Menghinamu yang sudah hina ini.

Kamu tahu? Cinta untukmu tak ada lagi. Cinta yang tulus itu bukan untukmu lagi.

Kasihan sekali.

Makanya, jangan suka bermain api dibelakang orang lain.

.

.

.

_Namun, Cinta tak pernah salah._

Sakura menunduk. Mendapati tatapan rata air nan menusuk milik Gaara semakin membuatnya ingin mengubur diri sendiri dalam-dalam. Pemuda itu hanya berdiri di depannya yang tengah terduduk lemas tanpa berbicara satu patah kata pun.

Ternyata memang benar. Gaara datang padanya hanya untuk mengejeknya. Maaf itu benar-benar tak ada untuknya.

Tapi bolehkah dia berharap? Meski kemungkinannya 0 %?

"Maaf. Aku minta maaf Gaara-kun."

Entah suaranya dapat di dengar Gaara atau tidak, Sakura tidak peduli. Dia tetap melanjutkan permohonan maafnya dengan susah payah.

Dia mengulurkan tangannya meraih kaki kanan Gaara. Dipeluknya kaki pemuda itu dengan erat.

"Aku memang bodoh dan tidak tahu diri. Kamu mungkin akan sangat membenciku setelah ini tapi aku hanya ingin satu darimu, tolong maafkan semua kesalahanku meski aku tahu itu sulit bagimu. Tapi tolong maafkan aku-"

Sakura tersentak akan perlakuan Gaara yang dengan tiba-tiba mendorong bahunya. Membuat pelukannya terlepas sekaligus menghentikan ucapannya.

Kini Gaara telah duduk menumpu pada satu kakinya dihadapan Sakura. Dipandanginya gadis itu tepat di kedua bola matanya dengan intens, tajam juga menusuk. Seolah siap akan melakukan apa saja teradap gadis itu.

Sakura semakin terisak keras. Dia membalas tatapan Gaara dengan sangat nelangsa yang dipenuhi permohonan maaf.

"Gaara-kun, maafkan a—"

Kedua iris viridain Sakura membeliak lebar begitu menyadari dua buah lengan besar telah meraup tubuhnya. Terlebih lagi saat mengetahui siapa yang tengah mendekapnya begitu erat.

Sakura dapat merasakan kepala Gaara yang menyusup masuk di lipatan antara bahu kanan dan lehernya. Dapat dirasakannya pula kulit lehernya yang melembab selain karena hujan.

Tangisnya kembali pecah ketika dia menyadari kalau lembab lehernya itu bukan karena hujan.

Dia pun semakin mengisak akan telinganya yang menangkap bisikan tercekat Gaara.

"Aku merindukanmu Sakura. Sangat merindukanmu."

Dilingkarkannya juga kedua tangannya di punggung Gaara. Dan di bawah rinai hujan malam ini, terlihatlah dua orang muda-mudi tengah berbagi rangkulan dalam tangis bahagia mereka.

.

.

.

_Aku tak bisa menyangkal lagi karena memang inilah yang cintaku pilih. Begitupula dengan dia yang juga memilihku._

* * *

The End

* * *

CUT!

Oke Bagus?! Great Acting?!

*Plok plok plok plok

Gaara dan Sakura silakan kembali ke basecamp kalian.

(Layar berganti wajah imut author) #plaakk XD

Ahem?!

Karena dua artis kita telah berteduh di dalam basecamp maka saya sebagai penulis fic ini dan sebagai tim dokumentasi fic ini mengucapkan terima kasih atas kesediaan para pembaca.

Saya ga akan banyak cingcong seperti di fic saya sebelumnya karena saya sudah sangat capek bikin fic ini. Hanya, satu kata untuk kesan saya mengenai fic ini yaitu Sangat Sussaahh!

Bikin fic angst dari awal sampe akhir itu ternyata beda sama bikin fic romance comedy kaya biasanya #ya iyalah.

Oke, sebelum saya tepar. Untuk akhir kata saya mohon reviewnya dari pembaca sekalian dan untuk Andi Jason, semoga suka dan sesuai dengan keinginanmu ya un^^.

Sampai jumpa lagi di fic saya yang lain :D

Salam

Sakura Hanami.


End file.
